1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal data communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a personal data communication apparatus having a diffractive optic system camera for transmitting image when a user desires and a magnifying display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As working-at-home is wide spread keeping pace with the development of a data communication network, job sites, which have been limited to particular places such as offices, are being gradually extended to homes of workers of an enterprise. Accordingly, office equipments, such as telephones, facsimile machines, copying machines, computers and the like are provided individually for each person. However, since providing all the equipments individually is a substantial economic burden to the persons, currently equipments with functions for some of the above office equipments are under production. Particularly, because persons, not stationary at a fixed place, but highly mobile, can not always carry the office equipments, personal data communication apparatuses have been developed, in which, of the office equipments, a telephone and a facsimile machine and the like are integrated for allowing persons to carry. However, the background art personal data communication apparatuses have no video communication function built-therein. Therefore, a person who desires to make a video communication, should use a video telephone system of others, other than his own personal data communication apparatus. The video telephone system is provided with a camera for receiving data and a display for presenting data. As shown in FIG. 1, a geometrical optic system in a general camera application is provided with 3 to 4 lenses, with an optical low pass filter(OLPF) in front of a CCD. However, with the camera having such a geometrical optic system, making a length of a camera shorter than 10 mm is impossible. That is, it is very difficult to make a camera compact with the geometrical optic system employed. And, as shown in FIG. 2, the background art personal data communication apparatus is provided with a front panel having a display 1 and an icon part 2, with four sheets of small sized LCD panels bonded together for providing a wider display area in the display 1.
However, such as personal data communication apparatus has problems in that the apparatus is difficult to carry due to a large overall size of the apparatus coming from a size of the LCD panel and the display appears small because a front of the LCD panel is formed with a glass substrate. And, the background art personal data communication apparatus, developed with pre-conditions of information security and personal carrying, has problems in that the apparatus has a low reliability in information security with a possibility of privacy infringement.